Una discusión que me llevo a la muerte
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Victoria, también tuvo una vida humana. Aquí esta su último día.


Título: Una discusión que me llevo a la muerte.

Y de nuevo, mi padre había vuelto a sacar el tema a la hora de la comida. Todo comenzó cuando mi hermana mayor de veinticuatro años, sacó el tema de la boda. Sí, mi hermana se iba a casar, y con el hijo de un conde, y claro, todo por los intereses. Luego, de volver a decirle mi padre, lo bien que ha hecho en aceptar la proposición, me miró, y me dijo.

— ¿Sabes? El hijo mayor del alcalde me ha preguntado por ti—Siempre igual, sino era el hijo del alcalde, que parece un cardo borriquero, es el hijo del jefe de mi padre. Como les tenía que decir que no me quería casar a mis veintidós años, con alguien tan sólo me quiere por interés, bueno, sería al revés, yo le tendría que querer a él por interés, él a mí, sólo para mostrarme frente a sus amigos.

—Padre, le he dicho que todavía no quiero casarme, además, no es de mi agrado—Intente decirle lo más educadamente posible, y sonriendo, aunque por dentro estaba maldiciendo.

—Victoria, ¿es que tú no piensas en lo bien que nos vendría ese casamiento, para elevar nuestro estatus social?—Dijo mi padre, golpeando el puño en la mesa. Su paciencia conmigo, ya se estaba acabando. Capaz, de que mañana por la mañana, venga mi padre y me diga que me voy a casar en ese mismo momento con algún hijo de alta categoría.

—Victoria, tú padre tiene razón. —Esta vez era mi madre—Deberías de estar orgullosa, de que esos hombres, quieran cuidar de ti.

— ¿Es qué no lo veis? No necesito de nadie que cuide de mí, puedo sobrevivir sola. —Le contesté, levantándome. Mi madre puso el grito en el cielo, con un solo movimiento de llevarse la mano a la boca. No podían entender, como yo no quería lo mismo que una chica normal.

— ¿Sabes la vergüenza que pasaríamos si nuestra hija se quedara soltera?—Dijo mi padre, levantándose, y zarandeándome por los hombros.

—Eso es lo único que os importa—Les grité, zafándome de mi padre, y acercándome a la puerta, con intención de salir.

—Victoria, ni se te ocurra salir a estas horas tú sola. Piensa en el que dirán la gente. Y peor, en lo que perjudicarías a tu hermana—Chillo mi madre.

Yo no les hice caso. Salí de la casa, cuando puse un pie en la calle, mi padre prácticamente se lanzó para detenerme, yo me quite los zapatos, y corrí calle arriba, mi progenitor, al poco de estar persiguiéndome, no aguanto más, y desistió.

Al ver que ya no me seguía, aminore la velocidad, y comencé a caminar internándome en el bosque, me habían que no me acercara a él, sobre todo después de algunas desapariciones, pero, después de haber roto una norma, no me pasaría nada por romperlas todas.

—Ojala se murieran todos—Murmuré. En ese momento, escuche a una bandada de pájaros, haciendo que me estremeciera.

— ¿De verdad deseas eso?—Me volví hacia aquella voz. Era un hombre de entre veintidós y veintiocho años. Moreno, piel pálida, y ojos negros. Pasé un par de minutos mirando el vacío de sus ojos. Hasta que al final.

— ¿Quién eres?—Logre decirle.

—Oh, sólo alguien que pasaba por aquí—Fue lo único que me dijo. — ¿Y bien, deseas eso?

—Sí—Dije convencida. En este momento, no quisiera nada más que eso. Que desaparecieran.

—Sus deseos son órdenes para mí—Dijo el hombre, antes de desaparecer. Mire hacia todos los lados, sorprendida, por la velocidad. No entendí muy bien su frase, aunque lo deje ir.

Cuando el Sol ya se estaba poniendo, salí del bosque, con intención de volver a casa. Mientras lo hacia, observe que el pueblo estaba bastante callado, de seguro que a estas horas, todos estarían cenando. Me sorprendió el ver la puerta abierta, entré con algo de miedo, por lo general, mi padre siempre esta cerrando la puerta con llaves, incluso aunque estemos dentro.

— ¿Hola?—Dije al entrar—Ya estoy en casa—Esta vez hable en un murmullo, al encontrarla a oscuras, y silenciosa. — ¿Madre? ¿Padre?—Volví a pregunta

Fui al salón, donde pegué un grito horripilada, mis padres, y mi hermana, estaban… estaban muertos, mis padres, en el sofá, todo lleno de sangre. Mi hermana, en la entrada, al parecer, había intentado escapar.

—Deseos cumplidos—Volví a escuchar a aquel hombre del bosque, me gire hacia él, estaba lamiéndose algo rojo, que le caía de la mano. Volví a gritar cuando me dí cuenta de que era sangre.

¿Por qué lo has hecho?—Le chille, retrocediendo un paso.

¿No era eso lo que querías?—Acercó un paso hacía mi.

— ¡No! Estaba enfadada, no sabía lo que quería—Le expliqué, volviendo a retroceder.

—Bueno, no era mi culpa, y creo que me merezco algo por las molestias—Dijo volviendo a acercarse

— ¿Algo como qué?—Pregunte asustada, sin poder moverme, ya que detrás mió estaba el sofá donde mis difuntos padres, descansaban, no se si en paz.

—No se, algo, como tú sangre—No pude darme cuenta, en el momento en el que salto, lo único que noté fue una mordida en mi cuello. Grite con todas mi ganas cuando lo sentí. Aunque pronto, aquello paró, de seguro que por que estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

Tras sentir, durante bastante tiempo, una quemazón en todo mi cuerpo, desperté de nuevo. Las primeras imágenes que me vinieron a la cabeza, fueron las de los cuerpos de mis familiares. Y más aún, cuando vi sus cadáveres de nuevo.

En eso, noté el olor de la sangre, la sangre seca de aquella casa. No, no quería aquella sangre derramada en el suelo. Cuando quise salir de casa, me vi en el espejo de la entrada. Estaba bastante cambiada, sonreí con superioridad. Tras alimentar mi sed, con casi todo aquel pueblo, salí a la búsqueda, de aquel ser que me había hecho, lo que soy ahora. Si os de ser sincera, no lo volví a ver.


End file.
